Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro
The Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro was first introduced in 2006, and is based on the Audi Le Mans Quattro which appeared in 2003. The car itself was developed at Audi's subsidary company quattro GmbH. Its 4.2L FSi V8 engine can also be found in the Audi RS4. Editions Red The "Red" edition was released in the 7th closed beta of World, on June 28th, 2010. It doesn't have any parts installed on it, and costs . Silver The "Silver" edition features street tuned parts, and costs . Royal Purple The "Royal Purple" edition was introduced on November 16th, 2011. It features a unique Royal Purple livery, and is equipped with an unique Royal Purple street tuned engine. This edition was permanently retired on August 22nd, 2012. Frequency The "Frequency" edition was released on the same day as the stock version. It comes with mixed parts, and is available for as a one-day rental car. Hot Pursuit The "Hot Pursuit" edition was introduced as a promotional gift for those who have purchased Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). The gift included a 3-day rental of the car, and the Hot Pursuit vinyl pack. This was also the first Cop Edition car in World. It features a unique Seacrest County livery, and comes with mixed performance parts. It is currently only available with the promotion. Darius The "Darius" edition was added to the game on September 6th, 2011, and features the paintjob of Darius' Audi LeMans Quattro, from Need for Speed: Carbon. It comes pre-equipped with race tuned parts. This edition costs but it is currently unavailable. Shift The "Shift" edition was introduced on December 9th, 2011, although it was called "LMR" at the time. It features the livery of the Audi R8 LMS from Need for Speed: Shift. When this edition was retired, and later brought back, it was renamed to the current "Shift" name, and received a rear spoiler. It comes pre-equipped with race tuned parts. This edition is currently unavailable. Overall Performance The Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro has a stock top speed of 306 km/h (190 mph) which is very high for Class B cars. It has a good acceleration and a mediocre nitrous output. It's handling though is very bad and unresponsive because of heavy steering. Due to that it can be hard to avoid wall contact which would also lead into a loss of speed. For Team Escape and Pursuit Outrun it can be used as a good escape vehicle. Due to the heavy weight that it has as well it can go through roadblocks and take head-on collisions well but because of the steering it can be hard to dodge police vehicles. Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Changelog Appearances Title NFSPS.jpg Title NFSUC.jpg Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Title NFSN.jpg Gallery CarRelease Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro Silver 2.jpg|Silver CarRelease Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro Red.jpg|Red CarRelease Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro Frequency.jpg|Frequency CarRelease Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro Cop Edition.jpg|Cop Edition CarRelease Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro Cop Edition 2.jpg CarRelease Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro Cop Edition 3.jpg CarRelease Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro Darius.jpg|Darius CarRelease Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro Darius 2.jpg CarRelease Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro Darius 3.jpg CarRelease Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro Darius 4.jpg CarRelease Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro Darius 5.jpg CarRelease Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro Shift Edition.jpg|Shift CarRelease Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro Shift Edition 2.jpg CarRelease Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro Shift Edition 3.jpg Category:Rental Cars Category:Cars Category:Audi Category:SpeedBoost Category:AWD Cars Category:NFS Classics Category:German Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Royal Purple Cars Category:Class B Category:Large Cars Category:IGC Cars